Even Killers Need a Break
by The Hungriest Of Bears
Summary: A massacre man and a simple merchant don't look to be the best combination, but they seem to make it work. KillerXOC Fluff AU-ish A collection of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many days when they could be together like today, it was rare for their paths to cross and even rarer for their paths to stay in alignment for more than a couple days. The last time their paths crossed was several months ago and only for a day they only had enough time to have a meal together and little else as they were both exhausted from their travels. They enjoyed what time that they had together to the best of their ability spending the few hours they had practically attached at the hip only seeing each other and allowing no one else to infringe on their precious time.

To those who didn't know the two they would appear to be a strange couple a dangerous pirate that lived up to his name and a simple merchant woman who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. The two seemed like complete opposites, water and oil, but in reality they fit quite well together. They had the same temperament and similar goals and while they may disagree on several things they enjoyed each other's company and that was really all they needed.

On one of the rare days that the two were able to spend together Killer wondered just what, exactly, it was that brought the two of them together, and being the man that he was he simply asked the woman as she was sitting between his legs, leaning against his back, reading peacefully.

He carefully nudged her, "Hey, Mamoru." She barely acknowledged him only making a small hum, he nudged her again a little harder this time, "Hey, look at me yeah?"

Finally, she took notice, closing her book she twisted around to look him in the face, "What is it Killer?" She seemed a little annoyed having been interrupted when things were just getting good in the book.

His right hand played with her hair absentmindedly, "Why are we together?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? We're together because we haven't seen each other in months, and you just wanted to stay on my ship."

He chuckled at her simple answer, "I know that, silly. I mean how did we come to be together? What brought us to this? We couldn't be any more different I'm a pirate that kills any who gets in my way and you're a merchant who couldn't hurt a fly."

She made a face at the last part, "I'll have you know I can be dangerous too I just choose not to be. And what's with you all of a sudden?" She fully turned around so that they were facing each other she placed her book to the side and took his larger hands in her own smaller ones. "Are you alright?"

It pained him to see the deep worry that etched her face he was beginning to regret bringing the topic up, "I'm sorry I just don't understand how you can be with someone like me. It doesn't really make any sense."

Her faced softened, "It doesn't have to make sense, Killer. I'm with you because I want to be and that's all that matters. Don't you want to be with me too?"

He laced their fingers together and leaned his forehead against hers, "Of course I do." And without thinking, "I love you." Fell from his mouth leaving both of them in shock.

She stared at him for a while, saying nothing until, "I love you too." Then she unlaced their hands and wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head on his chest. "But just so you know if you call me weak again I will kick your ass."

Killer reflexively wrapped his arms around her and laughed at her words, "Really now? I guess I'll have to watch my tongue from now on."

She squeezed him a little harder, hard enough to surprise him with her strength, "Damn right you will. I'm not kidding killer I will throw you off of my ship."

He simply laughed her threat off and kissed the top of her head. It didn't matter if others thought they didn't fit together they wanted to be together and that was all. He was happy to be there with her just lying there peacefully, it was nice. Even killers need a break now and then he thought.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I'm sorry for not posting in forever. This kind of popped into my head after working on the character sheet for Mamoru I was on past relationships and decided to make Killer an EX of hers. This is kind of a practice to get me back into writing now that I have a little more time. If I write more like this one then they'll probably be one shots like this. I might also re-write Protector of the Four Kings because I don't really like how I started it and I want to polish up some stuff. I'll probably keep the chapters that I have up I'll just re-vamp em. Anyways thanks for reading! -Kuma


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooryaaah!" The loud shout could be heard by all who were on the ship and the following splash signified what had happened.

"Holy shit she actually threw Killer overboard!" One of the few bystanders exclaimed in shock his mouth agape.

"I guess she isn't as weak as we thought she was…" Said another crew member a hand on his neck.

The woman in question dusted her hands off and walked off towards her own ship a satisfied smirk on her face as all of the crew members hurried to get out of her way. "That'll show him the dumbass."

The moment she jumped down to her own ship that was tethered to the Kidd Pirates' own the whole crew crowded to the port side where Killer had been thrown. Down in the water Killer was treading water to keep his head up, "What are you waiting for?! Throw down a rope you idiots!" He was not pleased.

As a few crew members rushed to find some rope their captain sauntered over the railing and looked down on his first mate a sneer on his face, "Are you gonna let that bitch get away with that, Killer?! You ought to teach her a lesson!"

Killer scoffed as he grabbed the rope that was thrown to him, "Well, she did warn me that if I ever called her weak again she would toss me over."

As Killer climbed over the railing and landed on the deck Kidd seemed to get angrier, "You better put that bitch in her place. Otherwise she'll start to think she belongs with us or worse that she's better than us." As he said this a look of disgust came over his face.

Killer laughed a bit at his captain's words, "Kidd, you should learn to respect the opposite gender just because she's a woman doesn't automatically place her below us."

Kidd rolled his eyes and turned away to his cabin, "Fine, do whatever you want, but the moment she gets in the way of my goal I'll kill her. Got it?"

Killer froze for a moment, but nodded in understanding he knew that nothing would get in the way of Kidd's goals, "I understand captain."

"Good."

Once he had changed into some dry clothes and rinsed the salt from his hair Killer went to the Northern King to check on Mamoru. When he landed on the deck he found it to be empty, taking a look around he went down the stairs and made his way towards her office.

He could hear furious typing as he neared the door, he paused for a moment before knocking softly and entering the room, "Mamoru?"

She didn't look up from her typewriter, but her typing slowed slightly, "Do you need something?"

He slowly made his way towards her desk, "Are you still mad at me?" The fact that she wouldn't look at him was answer enough, once he was beside her he leaned against her desk, "I'm sorry for calling you weak."

She finally stopped typing and sighed deeply before looking at him her eyes tired, "I get that I give off this innocent aura that makes it seem like I need to be protected, but I don't. I can take care of myself I was fine before I met you and I'll be fine long after you too."

Killer took one of her hands in his, he rubbed his thumb over the many scars that littered her knuckles, "I know that, I just forget sometimes and being around Kidd so much makes his idiocy rub off on you."

After some time in silence Killer spoke again, "Where did you get all of these scars from anyways?"

He was talking about the ones on her knuckles and perhaps her forearms as well, "I spent a lot of time angry and lost so I took it out on myself. I trained non-stop until I could barely move then I would keep going. I had to get stronger so I trained and trained until I couldn't feel angry anymore. These scars are the result of that and a constant reminder of what I've gone through and that I can make it through so much more."

Killer took his mask off, "While you are fine on your own you do have me now. You don't have to fight alone anymore. You may be able to watch out for yourself, but I will still protect you whether you like it or not." He kissed her hands and looked her in the eyes, "And in turn I hope you can protect me as well."

Mamoru shook her head and heaved a sigh before pulling Killer by his shirt towards her to kiss him, "I don't know if I love or hate you." She leaned her forehead against his, "But with a face like that I guess I'm leaning towards love."

Killer smiled before kissing her again, "I love you too, you infuriating woman."

* * *

A/N: Another drabble one shot for Killer/Mamoru. I keep thinking of the two of them and I can't stop. I want to write some more cute fluff filled one shots. I'll probaly write some as more warmups to get me back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading! - Kuma


	3. Chapter 3

"You, sir, are an imbecile." She was amazed by Kidd she didn't think it was possible for someone to be so idiotic, "My Lord doesn't work for anyone, and even if he were to report to someone it wouldn't be to a third rate pirate like yourself." Mamoru stood up and pulled her hood up, "Make a name for yourself before you start making ridiculous demands."

Kidd made to grab her, but Mamoru stopped him with a glare of her red eyes, "And perhaps, you should watch whose feet you step on. There are some who won't be so kind." Her voice was sharp as a blade and cold as ice. She nodded to Killer before turning and leaving the tavern.

Kidd broke the flask of grog in his hand his anger clear on his face and murder in his eyes, "Third rate pirate?! I'll show that bastard third rate!"

Killer sighed, "She did have a point though Kidd, we're only starting out and have yet to really make a name for ourselves. Perhaps we do the opposite of what she suggested and step on as many feet as we can."

Kidd smiled widely at the idea, "I think you're right Killer." He stood up and looked at the rest of his crew, "Let's go step on some feet."

The next morning found Mamoru rubbing her temples as she ran her small stand, her headache from Kidd had yet to subside whenever she thought back to their meeting the night before her head would throb. "I cannot believe a green horn like him would even have the gall to demand that I work for him. He barely has a 50 million bounty what an arrogant bast-"

"Excuse me, how much for this?" Her thought was cut off by the arrival of a customer, she was startled as she hadn't even noticed him.

He was holding up a whet stone she had acquired in North Blue a while back, "Oh that will be 600 beli, sir. Quite a steal if I may say so myself. That whet stone will sharpen anything to perfection with just three swipes in both directions." Her demeanor changed immediately from exasperation to perfect formality.

"I see where did you get this from? Does it finish well? What about large blades with curves?"

"It will work with any blade even large, curved ones. As for the finish it does refine the blade quite well on its own, however if you wish for something specifically for the finer details may I suggest you purchase this as well?" She pulled a smaller, rounded whet stone from the end of the table, "This whet stone is specifically for finishing larger blades it works well on daggers and small blades as well."

It was when she explained the second whet stone that she finally got a good look at her customer revealing a rather familiar masked blonde. Just her luck Kidd's first mate was here and it was only a matter of time before he recognized her voice.

Killer took the second stone from her and examined it closer after a few moments he seemed to come to a decision and looked to Mamoru, "I'll take them both, as well as a small jar of polish for masks."

"Of course, sir, please give me a moment to bag your purchases." She took the stones from his hands careful to not touch him and grabbed a small jar and cloth. Placing all of the items into a small bag she quickly wrote down a receipt, "Your total will be 1,200 beli, sir."

He silently handed her the amount and took the bag from her, "You aren't a native here are you?"

Mamoru paused a moment before answering, "Oh, no. I'm just a traveling merchant I'm only here for another day or so before I move on."

He hummed at her answer and after what seemed to be the longest five seconds of her life so far he spoke again, "I see well I hope that our paths cross again." With that he walked away.

And they did, several times in fact. It seemed like every time Mamoru docked and set up her stand Kidd and his crew were there as well. And every time Killer would stop by and purchase something from her usually it would be a jar of polish or some gel, but every time without fail he would see her.

It was probably about the fifth time that they docked at the same island that the two met outside of her stand.

Mamoru was sitting outside of a café enjoying the sun and reading a book when Killer sat down across from her. "Hello, again. I believe this is the first time we've met outside of your work."

Mamoru jumped a little, he was so silent when he moved, "Ah, oh hello, sir. Ah yes, I believe this is the first time we have run into each other in a more casual setting." She closed her book and sat up straighter.

Killer chuckled at her change in demeanor, "You can relax you know. I won't think any less of you if you slouch a little."

She gave out a nervous chuckle but still let her posture loosen slightly," Ah you'll have to excuse me I tend to slip into customer service mode without thinking." She began to fidget, wringing her hands together under the table.

Killer picked up on her behavior and leaned forward slightly, "Do I make you nervous Miss? I suppose that's understandable. I am a rather famous, bloodthirsty pirate."

Mamoru involuntarily scoffed at the notion and immediately covered her mouth trying to hide it as a cough, "Ahem excuse me I seem to have something caught in my throat."

Somewhat surprised by her response Killer laughed, "Can I get you a drink?"

Mamoru genuinely coughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

Killer leaned back, "Can I get you a drink? I'd like to spend some time with you, but it looks like you might need a drink to clear your throat." He appealed, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

Not being one to allow a third-rate pirate to one up her, Mamoru quickly composed herself and with confidence that Killer was unprepared for declared, "How well can you hold your liquor? Because if you want to spend some time with me, you better keep up."

"Sounds like a challenge." He snickered while waving a waiter over.

The night ended with Killer being carried back to the ship by Mamoru who, per his crewmates, looked perfectly fine. Of course, they never let him live it down, and he could never figure out how such a small woman could drink him under the table. It wasn't until months later that Killer found out that Mamoru's metabolism was so high, from the ryuu ryuu no mi, that she can't get drunk. Even with such an unfair advantage Mamoru still makes fun of him for it. She claims that he knew what he was getting into and had to live with the consequences.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. Here's their first meetings. Mamoru has a high metabolism (Kinda like Captain America) and so when she drinks the alcohol is processed so quickly that she can't get drunk no matter how much she drinks. School and work is a bit crazy as always, but I'll post when I can. Hopefully that will be more often soon. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if you feel like it.


	4. Chapter 4

After several weeks of near meet ups the two were finally able to meet and talk. They spent a whole day together doing what they normally did, eating, reading, and simply enjoying each other's company. However, on this day there was a heavy feeling of finality, like this day would be the last time they would be together at least in this capacity. The two of them knew why, but they chose to ignore it in favor of savoring their last precious moments together.

At the end of the day the two were sitting in a secluded area on the beach, Mamoru between Killer's legs leaning against his chest as they watched the sun set. Killer had his arms wrapped loosely around her, his mask was off and occasionally, he would kiss the top of her head.

Long after the sun had gone down and the moon was high in the sky the two finally decided to talk. They were facing each other their hands intertwined, foreheads touching.

Killer was the first to speak, "I know that there's no changing your mind, but won't you join our crew instead?"

Mamoru gazed into his eyes her face blank of emotion, but her eyes held a deep sadness, "You know I can't."

"Not even for me?" There was something in his voice that almost made her change her mind, a longing, a sadness, a feeling that she shared with him. The feeling of not wanting to let go.

She shook her head, "Not even for you. You've known since the beginning that I didn't agree with Kidd's ideals, and while you are much more tolerable than him you will still do everything in your power to make him the Pirate King."

She paused and looked away for a moment before continuing, "I can't support a man like that, someone who kills anyone who disagrees with him. A man who is merciless to anyone and everyone, I can't. I won't help him. This world doesn't need any more men like him." She had to look away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes anymore. She couldn't stand seeing those eyes she loved and she couldn't let him see that her eyes mirrored the longing in his.

Killer tightened his grip, "What does this world need then? More Monkey D. Luffys?" She could hear the scowl in his voice, the anger that was finally starting to show itself. The betrayal.

Mamoru looked him in the eye tears beginning to form in her own, "Yes, Luffy is exactly what this world needs. He's like the sun he helps all who are in need and he protects his nakama with every fiber of his being. He's the kind of man that all men should aspire to be like."

It was Killer's turn to look away, his grip slackened, he looked defeated, "And what if he's not strong enough? What if he doesn't become King?" The real question of _What if I lose you because of that idiot?_ Hung in the air.

Mamoru took his hands and placed them in her lap, her right hand raised to his right cheek, shaking slightly before she finally, softly, moved his gaze back to her. She stared into his eyes for several long moments before finally she whispered:

He will be.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. Double chapter update since I never update and I always seem to start new things without ever finishing my previous projects. Short chapter, but a little sad. Hopefully I'll be able to post some happy, fluff soon. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

There were days, when the odd pair hadn't seen each other in months, that they were attached to the hip spending every moment together, eating side by side, reading shoulder to shoulder, sharing the same bed.

It was on those nights that Mamoru would wake up well past midnight, she would stare at the ceiling in the darkness listening closely to the steady, even breathing beside her, and she would wonder. She would wonder about what would happen next, she would wonder about their future, she would wonder how long this happiness would last.

She would turn so that she could look at his face. She marveled at how soft he looked, how warm he looked, how gentle. On nights like these she would gaze at his sleeping face for hours, trying to memorize each feature, trying to keep these nights of peace forever emblazoned in her memory.

On nights like these, after staring at him for hours, after wondering how long they could continue like this, she would move in closer to him. She would tuck herself into his chest, the moment she was close enough his body would react automatically and he would wrap his arms around her, pulling her even closer. She would savor nights like these. These nights made her feel safe. These nights made her feel whole.

On the nights that Mamoru would stare at him, Killer would wait patiently. He would wait for the deep sigh and the telltale rustling of the sheets as she scooted closer to him. When she was close enough he would pretend to sleepily wrap his arms around her bringing her closer to him. He wasn't sure why he never let her know he was awake every time she did this, but he felt that if he did she would stop, that it would be an invasion of a private moment. Instead he pulled her closer and clung onto her for the rest of the night and prayed that she could feel his desperate need to keep her by his side.

It was on nights like this that Killer feared for their relationship. Nights like this made him feel like she was slowly slipping away from him.

On the nights that Mamoru slept peacefully, when she didn't wake up and wonder, when she didn't fear for the future, Killer would. It was Killer's turn to lay awake, to stare at her face for hours and hours as if he was scared she would disappear like a wisp of smoke. It was on nights like this that Killer would slowly run his fingers through her hair, he would take note of every minute feature on her face, it was nights like this that Killer's anxieties for their future came out. It was nights like these that made him pull Mamoru closer and tighter until finally the sun rose and banished his fears away to be dealt with at another time.

On the nights that neither of them could sleep the two would slowly walk out to the deck and watch the stars together. They talk until one or both fell asleep or until the sun came up slowly across the horizon. It was nights like these that the world seemed to slow down and they were reminded just why they were together.

On the nights that both could sleep peacefully they would wake slowly, tangled, and content. The first one to wake would be careful not to wake the other as they stared at their sleeping partner's peaceful face. On mornings like this the two are happy and content. On mornings like this they don't worry about their future. On mornings like this the two simply enjoy their time together.

It was on a night that Mamoru's fears were getting the better of her that she let it slip. For hours she had been at war with herself, trying desperately to beat back the thoughts of inadequacy and self-doubt. Tonight was worse than most, the nagging fear that their happiness wouldn't last was gaining the upper-hand. She was losing, and she knew it.

When she finally turned to look at Killer she felt the shadows recede slightly. She placed her hand on his cheek, and did what she did every time her fears came. She memorized his features from the curve of his nose to the healed over scars that graced his skin. As the time wore on she felt herself come to ease, and when the sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon to banish away the last of nightmares, the words escaped her lips in a sigh.

"I love you."


End file.
